Popcorn, Movies, Phantom?
by POTOfanGirl18
Summary: Sitting in your room with nothing but a good movie the watch on your mind. You can't shake being nervous though. Like something is going to happen, but what. Come and find out your fate within the dark confines of your room and mind.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST PUBLIC STORY!

So I happened to dream part of this up. Quite literally I dreamt that I spent the night with the Phantom. Though it was not like this. This is rated M for it's sexual references and content. I will bold the more racy scenes for those who would rather skip them, or right to then. Other than that thanks for reading.

Sitting in the dark of your room watching the start of one of your favorite movies on Earth. The Phantom of the Opera, Not knowing why you were so nervous. You've seen this movie over and over again, there is nothing that you haven't seen yet. You know all the lines and all of the songs. So why are you shaking? Not thinking much past that point, you settled in for the overturn. There are large red velvet curtains that surround your bed, sitting on black satin sheets as you moved large fluffy pillows around your self "Kind of like making a nest" you whispered out loud as you moved a pillow to the other side, then moving it back not quite making up your mind where it went. The deep and powerful music rang loud as the organ was played. You're humming the notes to yourself as you lay down.

Somehow you had dozed off some time in the middle of the movie. Waking up you see that there was something new about this scene. It was off somehow but you can't place what it as you sat up more you can hear the words clearly, "Will Erik survive Raoul's anger, or will he die not knowing love" you sit up and looked closer. Yes the roles were reversed, Erik was the one who was normally the killer type. Or were you wrong about that? Lost on this thought you look over and saw a figure hiding behind some of the large curtains. You aren't as scared as you should have been. More on the side of curiosity you leave the figure alone. You look back at the screen you had been watching and sigh. What I would give to show Erik love, even for a moment or two. As you stared at the moving pictures, something else began to move from behind the curtains.

Erik walked out from behind them and looked at you as he continued to walk past and sat down next to your little wall of pillows. His suit was pressed but thrown on in a haphazardly way. His shoes were untied but polished. His mask covering only half of his face but moving up so slightly to allow me sight to the scars that lie below it. And his hair, Oh his hair was as pitch as oil and looked to be as soft as velvet. You wanted to reach out and touch it, him. You lean towards him and said nothing but internally screamed his name. "Yes?" He said with a deep rich tone that makes you shake with want. you knew everything about this man, but knew nothing at the same time. Why were you so ready to just touch him and have him touch you back?

"Oh nothing, I didn't say anything." You idiot he saw you move! how stupid are you! "I promise I said nothing." He looks at you a bit longer then looks back at the movie. How could he watch his own movie? did he know it was about him? you just have to ask all these questions just to know. "Um… I have a question, well more like something to ask you… If you don't mind me asking you that is... " He looked back at you and qwickly moved into your small pillow nest. He hovered over you. Sitting crossed legged and he on his knees, making him taller and able to look down at you. "Speak your mind child!" He said with anger as you babble on. "Why are you here?" you squeaked out not knowing you had started to tear up. He reached out and wiped away the large tears forming on your cheeks. His face didn't change nor did his stance. "You wanted me here, therefore I came to your beckoning call."

You were breathless at his touch. He had power over you and you are in love with the feel of it. He moves his hand away from your face, you couldn't stifle the whimper that came with the withdrawal of his cool hand from your warm flushed cheek. His body tensed visibly as the noise reached his ears. He was stiff and waiting for its sweet sound to stop playing through his mind. "Did I hurt you just now?" His face softened as he looked deeper into your eyes. "No… no you didn't." you qwickly reached for his hand and held it in your hot palms. You could see this was more physical attention than he had ever received. You let go not knowing if he liked it. "Why did you stop?" His golden eyes warm up to yours as he spoke those words.

You have to try, you wanted to touch his hair to touch him in an intimate way. The mask a erie white in the glow of the TV screen. you reach up and he quickly caught your hand with his. "what are you doing!" Anger returning to his face once more. You shake with the sudden movement. "I'm sorry I wanted to … to touch you." His eyes didn't let go of any of its anger but his hand moves yours closer to his face. "So you wish to touch me? What draws you to want that?" He leaned in so that the tips of your fingers brushed his smooth cheek. "is it my skin? does it haunt you with its pale complexion?" You sigh at the touch. "Or is it… " He trails your fingers to the edge of his mask and let them linger there. "maybe you want to touch my most valuable piece of clothing." you gasp as he let the cold prosolin touch your fingers. "So it is my mask that you want to touch then." He said with a sly grin that makes you shiver. "This that hides the monster from your eyes! you wish to touch what little shields you from my wretched face." He pulls your hand up closer so that it pushed on his mask. "You're shaking with fear my dear child!" You look at him with a deep sadness. "No it's n - not fear" You whisper, "I wanted to touch your skin yes and your hair, I didn't mean to..." He looks into your eyes.

"To what?" He asks letting your hand slip a little "To hurt you." You look back and softly move your hand against his mask, trying to calm the man behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

You look away though he still hold your hand to his mask. "I'm sorry but may I have my hand back?"

He looks at you with some anger creeping back into his golden eyes. He forces it away and sits back on the other side of your pillows.

You look back at the TV screen looking for a reason to get his haunting touch out of your mind. You see that the movie had ended and now the screen shown nothing but a bright blue screen. "Um… Would you like to watch something?" You grab for the remote.

He turns to look at you and pushes it away. "I don't want to watch anything. In fact I'm hungry. What shall my hostess make?"

Now it's your turn to look at him with a sly smile. "I thought ghost didn't need to eat? Misure Phantom."

He gives you a look that could drop any woman to her knees. "If you do not wish to feed my physical hunger, Then I will feed myself." He pushes the pillows aside and leans over you almost pinning you down to the mattress.

You look at him, you can feel your heartbeat speed up with the thought of him being so close. "What are you doing?" You say with shaky quick breaths.

"I intend on eating my else would I do?" He lowers his head to pushing his forehead against yours. "I've lost my appetite for food, now I'm craving your flesh."

 **With that he presses his lips to yours and give a hungry and rough kiss that takes all of your emotions and spins them. You pull away once he has stopped and you look into his golden eyes. They dance with passion. You can feel his body ease on top of you.**

" **Oh… what… what are you doing." you say in a breathy voice that haunts his ears. He tenses as the words linger in the air.**

 **You can feel his strong chest against yours as he takes long deep breaths. Your arms and hands against his chest are what little space left that is not taken up by his presence. His powerful legs, one on either side of your own, tense as he moves closer to you.**

" **I'm going to make you my feast." He pulls your hands away from his chest and pins them above your head with one hand, leaving you vulnerable to his touch. He leans back to take a look at his newly claimed prize. With his other hand he swipes it across your cheek, down your neck to your collarbone and leaves it there.**

" **My, my such a bad hostess, you will not feed me at first, now you make me work to get my meal unwrapped… shame, shame, shame." He pulls at the collar of your shirt and places a hot kiss there, leaving your skin on fire after he pulls away. You shigh with the feeling.**

" **You enjoy being this way? Held down by a monster?" He looks at your eyes as he pulls your collar lower, edging your bra. "You like my cursed hands placed on you so..." He keeps his eyes locked on yours as he leans in and kisses the bear flesh that is newly exposed.**

 **You gasp at this new touch and try to move away from his hot lips."please no further " you plead as he pulls away. "I can't take much more of this."**

 **He pulls up but doesn't get off. "Why? are you sickened by my touch!" He roughly grabs the edge of your shirt and pulls up. "Do my fingers and lips make your skin crawl?!"**

 **You take in a deep breath as the cold air hits your stomach "No it's not that" you say quickly. "Then what is it!" He barks as he looks at your eyes. His golden eyes filled with rage and lust.**

 **You try to pull your hands back down but he presses them harder onto the mattress. This pains you a bit but you try not to show it. "I've never had a man do these things to me before. " He stares at you. "I'm afraid." you say as you look into his eyes for anything other than rage and lust.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdee Hi Hello! I'm so super excited for this story. So this chapter isn't as steamy as I wanted it to be but I like how it panned out. Well other than that Enjoy!**

His eyes became hollow as you search them. He pulls back and gets off of you. "I'm sorry." His voice is haunting when he pulls away. You lay there listening to him straighten his clothes. _Why did I stop him? He was so close, I was so close…_ You sit up slowly when you feel the weight of his body leave the bed.

"Where are you going?" you ask as he leans down and ties his shoes. "I do not mean to make you fear me, somehow that's what I did in the end." He stands up and looks at you once more before turning and walking towards the door.

"Wait!... I didn't mean to stop you… " _What are you saying! he doesn't need to know you wanted him._ "I was nervous, I've never been touched that way. It was all so new." You look at him and wait for his response.

"I've never touched a woman." He whispers this while his back is turned to you. You can't see his silent tears as they start to fall. "I've never had a woman want to touch me without fear… you were the first." He turns now and you see the fresh trail of tears on his cheek and mask.

You reach your arms out not thinking about what you're doing. "Come here, I'm sorry. Please come and lay with me again." He looks at your arms and then into your eyes. "I don't need your pity, I am the great Opera Ghost!" His body straightens with pride.

"Then why do you cry?" You ask this as you drop your arms and look away from his searching eyes. "If you are so great then why do you cry?" You turn your eyes back to him to find that he has walked back and now stands at the end of the bed. "I cry because even the great Opera Ghost gets nervous and scared too." He places one knee one the end of the bed and leans his weight on it.

Once again you hold your hand out for him to come and lay with you. "Please… " You beckon him with your soft airy voice. He can not resist the sound of your voice or the thought that you want him to lay with you. He climbs onto the bed the rest of the way and waits at the edge, as if contemplating what to do now.

You sit on your knees facing him and grab his hands. "You don't have to do anything." His eyes widen as though you just read his thoughts. You pull his hands to your lips and place feather-light kisses on his knuckles. He sighs at this sudden pleaser and closes his eyes. You pull him into your arms and hold onto his long torso. He gasps when your arms close around him, his body stiffening at once.

"W-what are you doing?" He speaks with a slight stutter, losing some of his dark charm. "I'm holding you, is that wrong of me?" You look up at his face, his mask catching your attention. _You know what's under it so why does he still where it? Does he know you know everything about him? His past and hs pain?_

"Would you let me see your face?" His eyes widen and he pushes you off of him. "You will never see my hideous face!" You pull back but keep your eyes on his. "I know what you're hiding!" You yell and catch his attention. "Yes you feel like a monster! But I don't see it… I don't see a monster. I see a man who wants to be loved..."

He looks at you with doubt. "How do you know? How do you know I'm a man? That will not cause you to hate me or fear me? How do you know?" His golden eyes seem to water with this last statement. He looks sad and defeated.

"I know because you have not hurt me… " _Yet… "_ You have not made me scared of you… " _Hopefully you still won't. "_ And I have shared a kiss with you." This last part got him to smile in a sad way. "What does a kiss have to do with fearing me my dear?" His body sags and his eyes look to yours for guidance.

"A kiss can tell so much, and your kiss told me you want…. need to be loved by someone." You grab his hand again and scoot towards him. "I can never fear a Man that needs to be loved." With that you slip your hand around the back of his neck and pull him in for a kiss, which he participates in with a little whimper.

Well this is the end... of this chapter c: but I shall update with in the next 5 hours or so... I can't stop now It's getting so good. If you find anything wrong let me know or if you just want to say hi... I like that too. Like, Fallow, and comment. I would love some new ideas for this. Thank you again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again this is mostly a romance scene but the end takes a turn. I hope you like it and please comment, like, and follow.**

 **He leans in to deepen the kiss that you now share. You slowly ease back on to the bed, pulling him along with you. Your hands now explore the back of his neck and move lower to feel his strong back as he lowers down on top of you. He quickly begins to pull off his coat and loosened his tie. Breaking the kiss you gasp for sweet breath as you watch him start to undress. You can feel the need to help him in this act, you start to unbutton his shirt while he slips his hands under yours.**

" **Before you see my body I must tell you, I have never lived a nice life. I am scared almost over my whole body." You stop and look at him as he tells you this and you place a hand on his exposed cheek.**

" **I care very little about scars, I have my own too. All I need to know is will I hurt you if I touch your scars?" He looks at you with a tinge of shock. Then eases down a little lower so that now your faces are only inches apart.**

" **As long as you touch me, nothing will bring me pain." He placed a light kiss on your lips and slid his hand up a little farther under your shirt, letting his fingers edged the bottom of your bra.**

 **You gasp as you feel this new and foreign sensation. He leans back up and you continue to undo his shirt with a new found urgentness.**

 **He smiles as you fiddle with the last of the buttons and desiced to just let him finish taking it off. You run your hands over his now bare chest, savoring the feeling. He moans in delight as you do this.**

 **You can see now that infact most of his chest is covered in scars. Though it looks like they must have been painful to receive, you can tell that by touching them lightly you bring him so much pleaser.**

" **Now… you should share the enjoyment my dear." He slips his hands over your bra and pulls you shirt off all at once. You shigh and look at him, he looks down at you and softly rubs one hand on your side. You want to move on from this point, you slip your hand down his torso to his belt a tug a bit.**

 **He captures your hands and pins them down on either side of your head. "Slow down my sweet, we must go slow if you truly want to enjoy this as much as I do." He kisses you hungrily as his hips move closer to yours.**

 **In a swift move he pulls you on top of him and has you straddling his hips. His large hands hold your hips as he looks up at you with pure delight. "What does my hostess want most of all?" a sly grin crossing his handsome face.**

" **May I?" You ask as your fingers trail down to his belt once more. He tilts his head back at this new feeling and moans softly again. "Y- yes you may do anything you wish my dear." He undoes his belt and grabs your hands before he lets you go on.**

" **Before you do this, I must again say you are the first to want to touch me at all. I am not accustomed to the touch of another. " he searches your eyes for a sign that you understand his words.**

" **I understand" you speak this to him as you rub the soft skin that borders his pants. He gasps as you slip your fingers under his waistband.** _ **Just a little more and I'll be touching him…. Oh my do I want this?**_ **You look at him and watch his eyes widen as you slide your fingers lower.**

" **Please, keep g-going please… " He gasps the words as you rub little circles on his skin. He runs his hands up your hips and to your sides. You moan and tilt your head back. Now it's your turn to plead for more.**

 **He moves his hands to your back and fiddles with the hooks on your bra. You move your hips a little as you feel the cool air hit your now bare back. He lets your bra slip off your shoulders and barely cover your chest. You snap your head forward as you feel your bra fall off and be replaced by his warm rough hands. "Your so soft." He whispers as he softly fondled your breast. You moan and now you eagerly undo his pants. "I feel it's unfair for you to feel me" You slip your hand fully down to where his legs meet and his manhood waits, hard and hot at the ready. You gasp at the feel of something so hard that can be so soft. He moans louder now that your hand is holding him. He moves his hips as he pulls you down for a kiss.**

" **I think you're having a little too much fun " He kisses you and pulls your hand off of his newly awakened friend. "Let me help you out of the rest of your clothes." He undoes your pants and wiggles then down to reveal your panties. He sighs at the sight and stops to run his fingers over the trim on them.**

" **So beautiful, So soft." He looks up and meets your eyes. "Do you always wear such romantic things?" You giggle at his little comment and nod your head. "Yes I always wear panties if that's what you mean." He looks back at them and once more sighs and continues to pull off your pants.**

 **Once you are both rid of your pants and shoes you look at each other, taking in every little detail of the others wonderful form. "My you are so beautiful!" he pulls you back down on to him and kisses you, letting his tongue travel through your mouth and taste your sweet lips.**

" **Please" You beg as you rub your breast against his chest. He moans and rubs your back. "Let me please you first." He turns and places you below him once again, but this time he sits at the end of the bed and rubs your legs.**

" **May I?" He asks as his hands move up little by little. You shigh but keep your legs closed tight. "I don't… I don't know. " Your hands get shaky as you reach for his. He grabs your hands and kisses them softly.**

" **I want to pleasure you my dear. You have please me now it's my turn." He kisses your hands once more then lets his lips linger downward as he places soft sweet kisses on your legs. they start to move towards the warm, wet spot between your legs.**

 **Then he stops and instead of kissing you he slips his fingers the rest of the way up and between your legs. You moan loudly as he moves his fingers lightly against the material of your panties.**

" **Oh you're so wet my dear." He pulls his fingers from between your legs and shows you his now slick and wet fingers. You gasp in embarrassment and hide your now red face from his sight. He pulls your hands away from your face and kisses your lips then your cheeks. Once he has assured you that it's ok he goes back to feeling your warmth.**

 **Letting his fingers trace you wet and ready womanhood, he leans down and places his lips at the edge of your panties waistband. "you smell so inviting! I must taste you now!" He quickly pushes your legs open and kisses your thighs getting close. You moan as his lips finally meet your pussy. He kisses you repeatedly and begins to move your panties out of the way of his searching tongue. He craves the feeling of your flesh on his lips and the taste of you in his mouth.**

" **Oh Erik!" You yell as his tongue finally slips into you. He quickly stops and pulls away startled.**

"How did you know my name?" He looks at you, looking for any sign that you might tell him something disturbing. "I know you… I know who you are." He pulls farther away. "How?" You look at him confused as to why he was stopping now. He sits back and looks at you once more. "How much do you know?"

Donn Donn Donnnn! What will happen now?! tune in next time to find out. Once again thank you for reading till the end and please if you like the story, or hate it... Comment, like and follow to see what will come next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my glob... I'm so so sorry it took me for ever and beyond to update all of this. I have so much going on at the moment. Yay... well thanks a ton and if i messed up in any way please tell me or if you like to talk and all that goodness I would love to just hear your out put too! thanks so so much for reading and here we go!**

You gaze at him, looking for an answer that he will understand. "I know you." All you can say is those words over and over.

"You said that already." His voice is low and vicious. He turns away and quickly gets off the bed. "I want to know how you know me, and my name." He starts to pace back and forth.

 _Please I'm trying to tell you._ "I can't explain more than I know you." You cover your naked body with the sheets that had been bunched up in the corner through all the movement of the moment.

Looking back up at him, you begin to watch him can't help but notice that he has scars crossing all over his back and chest. His legs are strong and musseled, though they too have scars. His body is thin and pale in complexion, but still so sculpted that he looked almost like he was made out of marble. _Yes… Marble. With the cracks of gray scars running throughout his wonderful sculpted frame._ "Marble…." You didn't mean for the word to come out but it did. And he heard it.

"What did you say?" He stopped and looked at you, His eyes once again angered. "Did you say marble?" You flush red with embarrassment. "Yes… I'm sorry." _Stupid!_ He looks down at you and sighs "How do you know my name?" His voice is low and husky. "I read your story… Did you know that you have a book? Many books actually." You search his eye for any change. None. "In all of them you are portrayed differently. All with different endings." His golden eyes look up into yours as he sits at the end of the bed.

"You mean to say that there are different versions of me? That I am not alone in being alone?" He looks lost and distraught. You can help but feel pain for him. _What did you just do?!_

"You have to trust me that you, Erik, are not alone." You reach for him but he steps back. He looks at you, then moves closer to you. "You promise?" You look at him confused.

"Promise what?" he leans in all at once taking your face in his hands. "That you will not be afraid?" His eyes longing for closer on this topic. "Yes I promise." You close the little space the lingered between your lips. He leans in and kisses back with a fierce need.

"I trust you." He pulls out of the kiss and lets his hands trail down your face and neck. Looking at you he lets a small sigh leave his lips. "You know you look angelic my dear." You blush at this statement and look at him.

"You look like sculpted marble…. that what I was thinking of earlier. Sorry." You drop your eyes from his and let them look over his exquisite form. "You look like beautiful pale marble crossed with dark lines." You reach up and touch his shoulder, he pulls away a little.

"please... don't, not that one ok?" He places his hand over the scar. "This one is the most recent, and The one I despise the most." His face darkened with shame and anger. You can't help but just watch him, pity him. You reach up and touch his arm that now lay across his chest. "I won't touch anything you don't want me to." You push your hand up to meet his that is over the scar. "But that doesn't mean I will not love you all the same." You slip your fingers between his so that you both now hold the scar.

"Your hands. they're so small and soft." He caresses your arm with the unmasked side of his face. You smile and place your other hand on him mask. "Do you still trust me?" You caress his mask and let your fingers creep to the edge of it.

"Yes, you may… if you wish you may take it off." He sits up taller still holding you hand and looks down so that you can slip it off with ease. You pull it off and look back at him. His eyes dart from your hand that holds his mask to your eyes that look at him. "Don't just sit there please, tell me are you afraid?"

You quickly lean in and kiss his now fully bare cheek. "I told you … I can never fear a man who needs to be loved." You kiss his face over and over with sowt little pecks. Then you kiss his lips with more force. He part his lips and lets his tongue slip past your lips to taste you.

 **Pulling him down on top of you, feeling him tense up, you let a little whimper out. He's ready of your touch though you just began touching him again. His hand brushed stray hair away from your face and rubbed your lips with his thumb. "I love these lips." He whispers into your ear in a deep haunting voice. "More than these I love the ones that lay between your sweet, seductive legs. " His other hand slides down your torso and between the folds of the sheets that hide your body from view.**

 **Gasping at his touch you arc your hips up to him, asking him without words to go further. His fingers rub against the folds of your soft and wet skin. "On my dear, you beckon me." Softly letting his fingers slide up and down your sensitive skin and takes his other hand and but his already hard companion.**

" **Let me help you my love" You reach out and rub him through the sheets that separate you. He lets out a growl that came deep from within him. He pulls your hand onto him more and helps you stroke him. "That's it my dear!" Tilting his head back you can see that his muscles are tight and sleek with fresh sweat.**

 **Looking back down at you he lets you keep rubbing him, he pulls his helping hand away and pulls down the sheet so that your breast show in with little light is coming from the TV screen. He grabs one of them softly trying not to hurt you, and takes the other in his mouth. Lightly he flicks his tongue over your quickly hardening nipple, giving it soft bites between his lips.**

 **He then moves to the other side and does the same thing, not forgetting to play with you slippery folds in the process. "I can't take much longer. My dear I need to feel you." He pulls the sheet off entirely and looks down at your body. Small red spots on your neck and breast make him ache, your lips swollen from his kisses cause him to pant and your wet and inviting folds make him lose all control.**

 **He pulls your hand back to his hard friend and help you rub the soft smooth skin. "I need more than your touch, Please my love… " You sit up and kiss him again, ending the kiss you let your lips move down his neck, down his chest and to where his legs meet in a main of black curly hair. There you place your last kiss on his torso and then move to his, now fully hard, friend. You kiss the tip, letting you lips part slightly. He moans quietly.**

 **You kiss the shaft up and down as he throws his head back as cringes. He moves his fingers through your hair and guides your lips back to the tip. "please … " He looks back down at you and begs with his eyes. You part your lips and open your mouth as you let him slip inside. He moans loudly and hold your head there. "Oh Fuck." He looks down and watches as you start to move your head back and forth repeatedly. As you go, his moans get softer, more steady.**

 **He finally pulls your lips off his wet erection and pulls you up to kiss him. He savors the flavor of himself on your lips and tongue. "Lay down." His voice is deep and hunting like sensual. You do as he says. He lowers himself on top of you and kisses you once more before he starts kissing your neck. Moving so that your hips are aligned with his he moves his shaft against your folds. You both moan in pleasure.**

 **With his tip, he finds the now sensitive bud between your folds and begins to tease it. You push your hips closer to his wanting more of what he was doing. He gasped at your readiness and rimmed his tip around your opening before sliding in. Your so tight that he has to go little by little so to not hurt you. You moan loudly once he is fully inside.  
** " **Oh Erik, please" You move your hips as he slides in and out slowly. As you both get a feel for the movement, he gradually speeds his pace up. You arch your back to him asking for more with your body. He pulls out and teases your soft wet skin "You're making me lose my composure my dear." You look at him and hold your arms to him, asking for him to be within you once more. "Please..." you say, with a disdain that begs for your release from your urges. "don't have me wait much longer… " He looks down at you and brushes the back of his hand down the side of your face. "so smooth, like glass" He lets his thumb linger on your lips and slips it past them. Letting it rub against your tongue, you suck on it softly, never breaking eye contact. He moans low and deep and thrust back into your warmth. He allows himself to be rough with his movements. You moan and move with him in a frenzy love. As he reaches his limit he pushes into you, deep into you with a need to find release, you give this to him with a whimper that shakes your whole body. You both slip over the edge and fall together into pleaser. He lets small gasps pass his lips before placing a soft kiss on your slightly parted ones. He whispers nonsense into the now warm air, and then lets himself slip off you you and down beside you on the bed.**

"Let me love you." the words hang in the sweet warm air between you two. It is not clear which one of you said it but it was there, waiting for an answer.

Oh boy who will say yes? Or maybe we will say no and let it all fade away... " Either way you can not win! " or can we? tune in next time to find you fate in the arms of the phantom, or at his mercy. ( **PS. I turn 18 on monday! so ready to not feel any older. ) well thank you so much if you like it, hate it, think you're hungry please tell me. please like, comment, and follow to the ends of the earth ! and I will do the same for you! thanks so much for reading till the end and I will try and see you all soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been so long and I'm sorry to make anyone wait. Here is the next to last chapter and I don't know If I'll keep going but I feel like I'm running low on ideas. So please if you want to see anything happen or just want to give input please please do. On with the show!

Chapter 6

"what is love to you" you ask with a dewy look in your eyes. Almost without a sound he slips his arm around you. "I have never known love, so I can not fathom it myself." He lets his head drop onto the sheets and looks into your eyes. "I can however tell you what it feels like to never have it."

You look at him with sorrow, "tell me what you feel now" you ask with hopes that he will smile. There's a change to his tone and it makes you tingle with warmth that comes from deep within your heart.

"This, my dear, is nothing I have ever known. This is more than love… this is every feeling I have ever felt all over the edge and into a dark romantic twilight. You have given me more than what could be love." He lets his fingers play with your hair and he pulls you into a soft and warm embrace. Cling to him and the moment you wish it would never come to an end. His eyes glow in the now darkened room. The TV had gone to sleep and the little light that was given off of it was now gone too. You both lay there close to one another, holding onto the damp warm skin of the other. "Well now I have gotten hungry, how about you?" You ask this with a smile that can only be heard.

"My how quickly you can bounce back" His deep rich voice makes the dark still air vibrate with warm laughter. "I could eat something" With a slight movement he lets go of you and lays flat on his back, but pulls you to him with his other arm. "But that would mean we would leave the sweet warm darkness we have made… "

You lay your head on him and listen to the beating of his heart and feel his chest rise and fall with his calm breathing. You can hear how loudly his heart pounds in the still silence. The feel of his skin, now that you have the chance to touch it and lay upon him, is soft and warm with little hills and valleys covering it. As if the scars had become part of the beautiful landscape that is his body. "If you don't want to leave..." He stops your words with his finger on your lips.

"I don't want to leave anything, not for a moment." You let him silence you and kiss his fingertip before saying okay. With the warmth of his embrace you drift into a deep sleep, only hoping this is not a dream.

Waking up with a start you sit straight up, only expecting that it all be a sweet lie of the mind. Looking around you see nothing, it is still too dark to see what surrounds you let alone a few inches in front of you. It the still of the room you hear nothing, just silence and your own voice in your mind saying it was all nothing. Just and erotic dream that meant nothing.

"Are you okay?" The voice that haunted the dreams you were just pulled from was there. The very same that yelled at you and whimpered your name. "My dear, answer me please what is wrong?" There… there it is again.

"Erik?" Your voice shook. "Could… could it be you?" asking more yourself than him. With a slight and sudden touch he reaches out to you and holds your arm "Yes, who else should it be?" You gasp and then let your breath out slowly. "I had forgotten you were here." As his arms close around you, you can feel the cool touch of his bare skin.

"I would never leave… You're shaking my love." He runs his hands over your arms and back, you can feel just how gentle he is with just him fingers. "Here, come lay with me again… We won't have to get up till you're warm again."

You let your arm unfold and take him in. "Thank you, You're just as cold as me… " you feel his back and heart had came to a slow beat again and his breathing was relaxed. "You're so handsome… " his eyes looked into yours, trying to find the lie in that. But there was no lie, he really was handsome. More than any man you had came across in real life. Real life...

Well we come to a close on this chapter. Thank you for reading to the end and I'm sorry again for taking so long. But if you liked it enough please Like, Comment and follow. Thanks again!


End file.
